


Friendship banging... right?

by tea_and_lots_of_books



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Works Through His Issues, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_lots_of_books/pseuds/tea_and_lots_of_books
Summary: All Eddie wants for his 18th birthday is Richie Tozier screaming his name, and Stan and Bev are going to help him get just that with a little bit of deceit and the tiniest bit of driving Richie totally crazy out of jealous.AKA, Eddie tells Richie that him and Stan are going to lose their virginity together as friends and Richie cannot handle it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 29
Kudos: 77





	1. Friendship banging

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a novel but I have writers block so I'm writing smutty fanfiction. Please give me kudos and comments, I am depressed and it gives me serotonin. There will be Reddie smut eventually and Bill and Stan will get the happy ending they deserve (everyone will). But in the meantime, I give you little shit Eddie and insanely jealous Richie.

“Excited for the big day, Eddie?” Stan asks, sitting down on the couch between him and Bev with a big bowl of popcorn in his lap. Eddie likes hanging out with two or three of the losers at a time like this. As much as he loves them all, it gets a bit chaotic when they’re all gathered together. Plus, it makes him feel kind of warm knowing that out of everyone in the club, Bev invited him and Stan over. He knows it’s a shallow way to think about it, but, still… it feels nice.  
“What big day?” Eddie asks, tearing his eyes away from the gooey romance that’s playing out on the screen. Stan picked it. As annoyed as he likes to act when Bev and Ben get a bit too heavy handed with the PDA, he’s definitely a closeted romantic. And he can afford to be, too, with his sandy curls and earnest smile. “Oh yeah,” he says. “I guess.”  
“Eddie,” Bev says, throwing a popcorn kernel at him. “It’s your eighteenth birthday. You’ve been daydreaming about your freedom for as long as I’ve known you.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Eddie says, eyeing the stray popcorn kernels strewn among their feet on the ground and wondering how many bacteria are multiplying on them right this very second. He loses his appetite a bit.  
“Well,” Bev says, to Eddie’s horror, picking up a piece of popcorn off the ground with her foot and popping it into her mouth, “I think the rest of us are excited enough, even if you’re going to be meh about it.”  
“You guys really don’t have to do anything,” Eddie says. “I mean… I’m not Richie, I’m not into that kind of party.” Eddie’s mind flashed back to the disco-on-acid nightmare that had been Richie’s eighteenth birthday. So much vodka. So much weed. So many people swapping spit on the wood-be dance floor that Richie’s living room had become. And then there had been Richie, cross-faded out of his mind, pulling Eddie much too close to him and spinning him around madly. Richard! Eddie remembered screaming Do not give me a contact high right now! I am supposed to be your designated driver!  
“Yeah,” Stan says, passing what Eddie interprets as a knowing look between himself and Bev, though Eddie can’t imagine what it’s meant to say. “We know you’re not Richie. Don’t worry, Ed. Your party will be entirely sanitary and totally PG-13.”  
“Unlike this movie,” Bev says, whooping at the TV as the love interests grind together feverishly in a ridiculous red satin bed.  
“Who the fuck has that kind of bed in their house?” Eddie says, gesturing at the TV. “It’s shaped like a heart for God’s sake!”  
“Eddie, shut up,” Stan snaps. “He’s about to confess his feelings.”  
“He hasn’t confessed his feelings?!” Eddie says. “What the fuck does she think they’re doing? Friendship-banging?”  
“Friendship-banging,” Stan repeats, laughing at the made-up phrase.  
“Eddie,” Bev says suddenly, as if she’s gotten an idea, “what do you want for your birthday?”  
“Whatever,” Eddie says. “Like I told you guys, really I just want to spend time together, you know, lowkey.”  
“Yeah, I know, I know,” Bev says. “But, if you could have anything. If I’m a genie in a bottle, what do you wish for?”  
Eddie scoffs. He laughs because there isn’t an instant of thought. It’s as automatic as if Bev had asked him his first name.  
“I don’t know,” he lies.  
“You don’t know?” she repeats, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, just say the first thing that pops into your head.”  
Eddie shakes his head, still smiling. “I really can’t think of anything. World peace, I guess.”  
“Come on, Eds,” she says, rolling her eyes, “tell me the truth.”  
“You’ll laugh at me.”  
“No I won’t,” she says, “honest.”  
“Fine,” he says. “But if either of you tell anyone I will slit your throats and bury you under the sewers of Derry where no one will find your body. No one would suspect me.”  
“Wow,” Stan deadpans. “Good to know you have murder plots stored in that tiny little head of yours. Come on, spit it out.”  
“Fine,” Eddie says again, his smile dropping. He trusts these two so fucking much. And maybe it’s time to let the secret out of its cage, anyway. He’ll feel better once somebody knows. He has to. He watches their faces as the word slips out of his mouth, and, why don’t they look surprised?  
“It’s fine, Eddie,” Stan says. “You’re not a kid anymore, it makes perfect sense.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course,” Bev says. “And I think, with a little help from Stan here, we can make your birthday wish come true. Just trust me. I’m a master at making shit like this happen.”  
Eddie listens intently as Bev casually lays out her plan, each step of which makes Eddie’s cheeks go a little bit redder.  
“I don’t know,” he says. “I don’t want to… make things weird.”  
“You’re not going to,” Bev says. “Worst case scenario you two don’t go through with it, and you’ll still be friends. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay with it, Stan?” Eddie asks, turning to his friend.  
“Of course,” Stan says. “Anything to get you to unwind. If that’s even possible.”  
Eddie shook his head with slight trepidation. Maybe it would work. Maybe by the end of his birthday week, he would actually do it. That would be a trick.  
\-------------------------------------------------------- “Edward Spagedward!” Richie says, opening the door to Eddie.  
“Don’t fuckin’ call me that, Richie,” Eddie says, walking in past Richie and flopping down on his couch, which is slightly littered with potato chips.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Richie asks, sitting back down on the other end of the couch and picking his guitar up. He must’ve been playing when Eddie knocks. Eddie sort of wishes he had hesitated at the door for a minute and listened. He loves it when Richie plays. But he also loves watching Richie’s stupid bony fingers pick out melodies on the strings, moving rhythmically as they make patterns that Eddie can’t even begin to understand.  
“Stan is giving me a birthday present,” Eddie says, grinning impishly at the ceiling. He hopes this plan actually has the effect on Richie that Bev promised it would. He’s gonna go crazy, she said. He’d better.  
“Okay?” Richie says, softly picking the strings in a way that makes Eddie’s chest lighten.  
“No, like, a special birthday present. Like a good birthday present.”  
“What, is he blowing you?” Richie asks, not even looking up from the guitar. Eddie’s smile broadens a bit.  
“Something like that,” he says. The guitar music stops abruptly.  
“What?” Richie says.  
“Well,” Eddie says, as casually as he can. “You know how all the losers who haven’t done it yet are totally obsessed with losing their virginity?”  
“Yeah,” Richie croaks, the sound coming out slightly broken.  
“Well,” Eddie says, milking the panic coming from Richie. “Me and Stan decided we would do it together. You know, for the first time. Just to make sure it was memorable. Something that we remembered. I mean, he’s pan and I’m gay so it makes sense. Don’t you think?”  
Richie coughs into his hand, exhaling sharply. “No,” he says after a second. “I don’t think it makes sense. Why do you want to fuck Stan anyway? He’s so nerdy.”  
“Don’t be an asshole,” Eddie says, sitting up. “He’s kind. I like him.”  
“So what, you’re in love with him now?” Richie spits out. “It doesn’t make any sense, Eddie! Why are you rushing this? When we were kids you talked all that crap about waiting until you found someone you trusted!”  
“No, I’m not in love with him,” Eddie says, his eyes suddenly prickling. Richie wasn’t supposed to get this mad. Maybe just a little bit jealous. He wasn’t supposed to shout like this, though. Eddie’s chest tightened. It wasn’t fun anymore. Even if Richie did like him back, which he probably didn’t, it was stupid to think that he would get jealous of Stan. He was just angry at his best friend of being irresponsible. That was all. Eddie was tempted to give it all up, say it was just a joke. But what would he say then? I made it up so you would like me back? Bev said you’d get jealous and realize how much you liked me!  
“I… fuck, I’m never going to be able to look Stan in the face again.”  
“What about me?” Eddie says, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked on Richie’s.  
“Eds,” Richie says, and Eddie’s stomach flutters at the stupid nickname, “I… just didn’t think you were that desperate. That stupid. God.”  
Richie turns around and walks out of the room, his AC/DC t-shirt hanging loosely off his frame. Eddie rubs his face with both hands. Maybe this was a stupid idea. But it was too late to abandon it now.


	2. Slightly immature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Bill have a plan to get Eddie and Stan off each other, but it only makes Eddie angrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Your comments made me so happy this morning! I didn’t expect to get any attention on this fic overnight. Anyway, stan feral Eddie and asshole Richie.

“They’re doing w-w-what?” Bill says, grabbing onto Richie’s arm and pulling him inside the house. 

“Yeah,” Richie says bitterly. “They’re fucking.”

“They can’t be serious,” Bill says. “Eddie and Stan aren’t... like that. They’re not that c-c-close!”

“I know,” Richie says, flopping onto Bill’s bed and bringing a hand to his forehead. 

“So... are they... like k-k-kissing too?” Bill says, scrunching up his face. 

“I don’t know, Bill, if they’re touching dicks then yeah, there’s probably some kissing involved.”

“This can’t be happening,” Bill says, sitting down next to Richie on the bed. “I mean... they can’t do that! That’s not what either of them wants. I mean, Stan has told me that he wants his first time to be with someone he loves. And besides, he’s way more into girls than guys.”

“I know,” Richie says, “Eddie said the same thing, about doing it with someone he loves. It’s bullshit. They’re making a mistake.”

“No shit,” Richie says. “I... I really don’t get it. I mean, Eddie wouldn’t do that. Not with Stan. If anyone I would’ve thought...”

“Would’ve thought what?” Bill asks, turning his face to Richie. 

“I mean, I don’t know,” Richie says, scratching his eye underneath his glasses. “I guess I thought Eds was closer to me than Stan.”

“Yeah,” Bill says. “I thought the same thing. I mean, with Stan. I thought he trusted me. I can’t believe he didn’t talk to me about this.”

Richie sniffles, losing a desperate battle with his tears. 

“Richie, c-c-come on, don’t cry,” Bill says.

“I’m not crying,” Richie says, through thick tears. His chest hurts. Right in the center, like he’s being stabbed with something. 

“What if w-w-we,” Bill starts. 

“What if we what?”

“What if we did something? L-l-like they are,” Bill asks, his cheeks burning. “And made it really o-o-obvious.”

“We are all hanging out tomorrow night,” Richie says, his tears slowing. “That’s not a terrible idea.”

“I mean, we wouldn’t have to actually, y-y-you know, but we could-“

“We could make it look good,” Richie finishes. “Big Bill, you’re a genius.”

————-

“I’m gonna tell him,” Eddie tells himself under his breath, “I’m just going to tell him tonight. It’s not that hard. It’ll be fine.” 

“Tell who?” Bev says, stepping into Eddie’s path, a cigarette in her hand. 

“This plan is ridiculous,” Eddie says, “I... I’m just going to tell him how I feel, it’ll be fine.”

“No, Eddie, it’s working perfectly,” Bev says, taking a drag. “Richie called me last night and complained about you and Stan for like an hour. It’s perfect. He’s out of his head.”

“He is?”

“Totally,” Bev says, “stand over here, you’ve got to walk in with Stan.”

“Okay,” Eddie says nervously, joining Bev behind a tree. He eyes the entrance to the clubhouse, wanting to climb down and lay in the hammock and feel Richie’s stupid fucking feet hit him in the face. 

“Stan!” Bev says after a few minutes, flagging him off course on the path. 

“Hey guys,” Stan says, eyeing Eddie. “You look a little nervous there, Ed.”

“I’m fine,” Eddie snaps. 

“Okay,” Stan says, not sounding very convinced. 

“You two are going to walk in together,” Bev says. “Act like you like each other.”

Stan rolls his eyes. “All in the name of getting Eddie laid.”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, grabbing Stan’s hand. (Why does he have such big hands?) 

“I’ll come down in a second,” Bev says as they walk towards the clubhouse. 

Stan climbs down the ladder first, and Eddie can hear him gasp softly. 

“What?” he asks, jumping the rest of the way down himself. “Oh my God,” Eddie says, staring at the bullshit him and Stan have just walked in on. 

Richie and Bill are in the hammock together. Eddie and Richie’s spot. Their legs are tangled together. Bill’s head is on Richie’s chest. And, FUCK, that’s Richie’s sweater on Bill! The one that Richie gave to Eddie last year at their beach picnic when he got too cold! The one with the fuzzy inside that smells like Richie! How fucking dare he. And they’re just laying there. Eddie could fucking scream. 

“Richie,” Stan says, “and Bill.”

“Oh, hey guys,” Richie says. “Good thing you guys didn’t walk in fifteen minutes ago.” Bill laughs like it’s the funniest joke in the world, clapping his hand over his mouth. 

“Richie,” he scolds through giggles. Richie’s laughing too. Eddie wants him to stop fucking laughing like that. 

“What are you two doing down here?” Eddie snaps.

“Well, you see,” Richie says, “when two horny bisexuals love each other very much-“

“Beep beep, Richie,” Bill says, but it’s playful. And then he actually pecks Richie on the lips. On the lips. ON THE LIPS. Eddie hasn’t kissed him a single time and Bill just did it like it was nothing. This was not a part of the plan. 

“Gross,” Eddie chokes out. “You two. Disgusting.” He side eyes Stan, making his mind up in an instant. He grabs a handful of Stan’s curls and kisses him hard. They stumble backwards together until Stan’s back hits the clubhouse wall, and Eddie isn’t so much kissing him but more pushing their faces together as hard as he can. Richie had better be looking. Finally Eddie pulls back, leaving Stan looking a bit shell shocked, but, thankfully he plays along, throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. 

“And you call us gross?” Bill says. Eddie and Richie’s eyes are locked, both daring the other to take it further. The eye contact breaks as Richie stands up from the hammock, stretching his arms above his head. His hair is up in a stupidly beautiful man bun. And his neck... his fucking neck is littered with hickies and bites. 

“Oh yeah,” Richie says, as he sees Eddie staring. “I guess Bill got a little carried away, didn’t you, cutie?”

“Mmm,” Bill says, stretching out in the hammock, “I can’t help myself.”

Eddie is going to throw up. Or maybe kill Bill. Either one. Fuck. 

“Yeah,” Eddie says, “I think Stan has a few of those two. But I don’t think he can show those off.”

He hears Stan sigh behind him. “Yep,” Stan says, halfheartedly. “Eddie’s like a... vampire. Totally.”

Bev and Ben interrupt their pissing contest, climbing down one after the other. 

“Oh, hi Richie, Bill,” Bev says, eyeing them. 

“Hi guys,” Richie says, cheerfully, sitting down in the hammock. As if they’ve done it a million times before, Bill wraps his arms around Richie and sits up so the dark haired boy is practically in his lap. 

Eddie grabs Stan’s arm aggressively and drags him to the other side of the room, sitting down on his lap in one of the cozy armchairs. 

Bev shakes her head, “You guys are so fucking immature.”


	3. A fucking s’more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mike has no idea what’s going on, and Eddie and Richie are determined to drive each other crazy or die trying.

“What the fuck is going on?” Eddie hisses at Bev, not taking his eyes off of Richie and Bill who are sharing a s’more. They’re sharing a *s’more* how the fuck does that even work? 

“I don’t know!” she says, nibbling her own s’more. It’s freezing outside the clubhouse and Eddie wants Richie’s sweater. But stupid fucking Bill has stolen it. 

“I think,” Stan says, licking chocolate off his fingers, “Richie’s doing the same thing we are.”

“What? Fake dating?”

“I think he’s trying to make you jealous.”

“I-“ Eddie cut himself off, “fucking look at them!” Richie is literally licking the chocolate off of Bill’s face. 

“Damn,” Bev says. “If it is an act, that’s dedication. Who knows where that trashmouth has been.”

“Stan,” Eddie says, grabbing Stan’s hand, “get Richie’s attention but don’t be obvious about it.”

“Woah!” Stan says, “I think I just saw a... special nighttime bird!”

Eddie rolls his eyes but Richie actually does look over, at which point Eddie says, “Babe, you’ve got chocolate all over your fingers!” and sucks Stan’s pointer finger into his mouth, licking the chocolate off. 

“Get a room you two!” Bev says, loudly enough that Eddie knows she’s trying to keep Richie’s attention on them. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Mike says, standing up from his log seat. “What the hell is going on?”

“Well, Mikey,” Richie says, tearing his eyes away from Eddie. “I think me and Bill just realized our feelings for each other. Isn’t that right, Billy?”

Bill nods, pulling Richie closer into his chest.

“But, Richie,” Mike says, “you like-“

“Bill!” Richie interrupts. “It’s always been Bill. I’ve been totally crushing on big Bill this whole time.”

“No, Richie,” Mike says, “you told me like two weeks ago that you were super into-“

“Bill!” Richie says again. Mike gives him a confused look at turns to Eddie and Stan. 

“And you two- same thing?”

“Yes,” Eddie hisses. “Stan is the only one for me.”

“Of course he is,” Mike says, though he’s visibly confused. 

“You owe me so hard for this,” Stan whispers into Eddie’s ear. Eddie sees Richie watching them so he swats Stan on the arm. 

“Shh,” he says, laughing. “Wait until we get back to my place.”

————-

“Get up,” Richie says, shaking a sleeping Bill awake. “They’re gone, Bill, wake up.”

“Huh?” Bill asks, sitting up and looking around the clubhouse. “Oh, r-r-right. Did Bill and Eddie leave together?”

“Yeah they fucking left together,” Richie says. “Literally holding hands.”

“Did they s-s-seem jealous?”

“No,” Richie says dejectedly. “If anything, they seemed grossed out.”

“I’m grossed out,” Bill says. “Did you have to lick my ear?”

“It was sexy!” Richie says. “You’re the one who kissed me on the lips.”

“I wanted it to seem b-b-believable!”

“Why do you care so much?” Richie asks. 

Bill sighs, shrugging. “I don’t know. I guess, you know, it’s weird to see Stan being like that with Eddie of all people.”

“Are you into Stan?” 

Bill can tell Richie, for once, isn’t joking. He cares too much about his friends to be an asshole about their feelings. 

“I’m course I’m into him,” Bill mumbles. “He’s like fucking p-p-perfect.”

“Makes sense,” Richie says, sighing. “Losers in love. That’s us.”

“Fuck,” Bill says. “This had better work.”

“It will,” Richie says, but he’s not so sure. Not sure at all.   
———  
“Can I sleep over yours?” Eddie asks, already biking back to Bev’s house. 

“Of course,” she says. “I’ll sneak you in the window.”

“Thanks,” he says. 

Flopping down onto Bev’s bed, Eddie buries his face in his hands. 

“Oh, Eddie,” Beverly says, sitting down next to him, “I’m sorry. I know how much you like Richie.”

Eddie sniffles dramatically, wiping tears from his face as he removes his hands. “You told me he liked me back.”

Bev winces at the pain in his voice. “I thought he did. I still think he does.”

“Do you think he had sex with Bill?”

Bev hesitates and Eddie’s heart sinks. “No,” she says finally. “I don’t think so.”

“He had all those hickies.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bev says, “but maybe they were just messing around. It’s not like Richie’s never done stuff with people.”

“Don’t remind me,” Eddie says. “It was just... so many hickies.”

“Come here,” Bev says, and Eddie yelps as she bites down on his neck like a vampire. 

“This isn’t sexy. Why do people like this?” Eddie says as Bev marks his neck up. 

“It’s nice when you’re doing it romantically,” she says, her sappy side coming out for a second before she sucks violently on Eddie’s skin. 

“I’ll take your word for it. Jeez.”

——-

“Thanks,” Eddie says later. “For helping with Richie. Even if he is being an ass.”

“Anytime,” Bev says, ruffling Eddie’s hair. He’ll see those hickies tomorrow and totally lose his shit.”

“I hope so,” Eddie says. “I just want to kiss his stupid face until he stops talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks for all your comments! Richie and Eddie will get their shit together soon, I promise.


	4. I just came for the weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are clueless lovesick idiots. Also, Richie just wants to get high in peace and Dr. K jumps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stoner Richie is my favourite non-canon Richie. I love that in the book, Stephen King explicitly states that Richie went to anti-Vietnam protests and was super anti war so he was definitely blazing it. Anyway. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

“I just want to fuck his brains out until all he can say is my name,” Richie growls to Bill and Mike, who are innocently working together on a scrap book for Eddie’s birthday. 

“Romantic,” Mike deadpans. 

Richie groans. “He’s so fucking stupid adorable I want to kiss him on the mouth.”

“I’m just relieved you two aren’t actually going out,” Mike says. 

“Bill wishes,” Richie says, sarcastic even amidst his mental breakdown. 

“Trust me,” Bill says, “I don’t.”

“Well, I know you’re not asking for my advice,” Mike says, “but I think you should just be honest with Eddie. Tell him how you feel.”

“W-W-what about Stan?” Bill asks. 

“Stan,” Mike repeats. “Fuck, I forgot about Stan.”

“This whole thing is a fucking mess,” Richie says. “I should just... I don’t know. I’m going to go buy weed from Beverly.”

“Don’t kill your brain cells!” Mike shouts after him, chuckling. 

———-

“Oh Beverly, darling!” Richie sing-songs, knocking on her window. “Sell me drugs!”

“Richie?” she says, leaning out of the window. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Please tell me you have spliff.”

“Yeah, I do,” she says, “but-“

Richie doesn’t listen, climbing in through the window, gangly legs ridiculously uncoordinated. 

“Let’s hotbox this bi-“ Richie stops talking. Almost as soon as his feet hit the carpet. “Eddie.”

“Richie,” Eddie says, blushing furiously. 

“Those are from Stan, I guess,” Richie says, his nostrils flaring. It takes Eddie a second to remember the hickies. 

“Oh, yeah,” Eddie says distractedly, reaching up to run his fingers over the bruises on his neck. 

“So you did it then,” Richie says. “Got it over with.”

“No,” Eddie says, “of course not.”

“Of course not?” Richie asks. “What, change of heart?”

“No,” he repeats. “No, I’m just waiting. Until my birthday.”

“Of course,” Richie says, pursing his lips. “I just came for the weed, Bev. Can I get some?”

“Sure,” she says shakily, hanging Richie a plastic bag of marijuana. 

“Hey,” Eddie says, as Richie turns to leave. “You told me you wouldn’t smoke alone. It’s not safe. You said you’re always with someone.”

“It’s fine, Eddie.”

“No,” Eddie says. “I should go. And you guys can... get high I guess. Have fun.”

“Eds,” Richie says, and Eddie’s stomach flutters at the nickname. “Don’t... it’s fine. I’ll go.”

Eddie just shakes his head, climbing out the window.


	5. Cuddly stoned Bev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev says something she shouldn’t when talking to Richie about Eds.

“Is Eddie mad at me?” Richie asks, blowing smoke out Bev’s window. 

She giggles, rolling her eyes at Richie. “Of course he is. You’re being a dick.”

“I’m being a dick?” Richie says, genuinely shocked. 

“Yeah, you are. Literally fucking Bill in the clubhouse? Not cool.”

“That was consensual fucking,” Richie says. As high as he is, he know Bev will tell Eddie if she finds out him and Bill aren’t actually going at it. He intends to guard that secret with his life. 

“It’s not that,” she says, “I mean, it’s not like me and Ben have never fucked in the clubhouse.”

“What?” Richie says, nearly dropping the joint. “You fucked Ben in the clubhouse?”

“A couple of times, yeah. Don’t be a dick about it.”

“Jeez, you surprise me sometimes, Red.”

She sighs, her feet propped up on the wall while she lays on her back in bed, feeling her high in her chest the way she always does, fluttery and light. 

“Sometimes I think I have stupid ideas, Richie.”

“Oh, but Miss Marsh!” Richie says in a pretentious English butler accent. “You are our brightest pupil! I cannot let you degrade your fantastic intellect in front of me!”

She smiles, loving Richie’s voices no matter how bad they are. “Thanks, Rich.”

“What’s the stupid idea?” he asks. 

“Stop hogging the joint.” She inhales, coughing slightly on the exhale. “I don’t know, I just... think I’m smarter than I am. I make stupid promises about other people that I can’t keep and I mess with peoples feelings.”

“Ah,” Richie says. “So it was your idea, wasn’t it? The whole, Eddie/Stan deflowering debacle? God, I could kill you.”

She shakes her head, more to herself than to Richie. He really doesn’t have the faintest idea how Eddie feels. 

“Why are you so pissy about it anyway? You’re always bragging about getting your dick wet but the second it’s someone else you’re a prude.”

“I’m not a prude,” Richie says, “I think we’ve established that.”

She chuckles. “Yeah... I guess we have. Come’ere Trashmouth.”

“Ah, cuddly stoned Bev,” Richie croones, flopping down next to her. “My favourite.”

“Shut up,” she says, hugging him close to her, “you’re just touch starved.”

“I’m not touch starved,” Richie protests. “Eddie’s mom is all over me. That’s where I got all these hickies. She can’t keep her eyes off me.”

Bev giggles, “Eddie said the funniest thing before, about hickies.”

“What’d he say?” Richie asks, his interest suddenly piqued. 

“Something like... God I forget. He was saying like, this isn’t sexy, you’re just sucking on my neck,” she falls into another fit of giggling. “And then, I was like, trying to tell him that it feels nice when it’s with someone sexy, and he said something so funny but I can’t remember what it was.”

“What are you talking about?” Richie asks, sounding alarmingly sober. 

“What?” Bev asks, clueless to her mistake. 

“I thought...” Richie shakes his head rapidly, like a dog after a bath. It’s a habit of his when he’s too high to think straight, like shaking his brain will clear away the fog. “Did you give Eddie those hickies?”

“Of course not,” Bev says immediately, “I’m just high. Did I say Eddie? I meant Ben. Totally meant Ben.”

“You said Eddie though. You said you were sucking on his neck.”

“Shit,” Beverly says, watching the wheels of Richie’s brain working overtime to put two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like... sometimes I feel so shitty about being a bad writer and thinking that my books are never going to get published and no one will ever fall in love with my characters, but writing fanfic on here has been making me so happy. Like, I write the chapter, I post the chapter, and people read it! And they like it! And it’s like, my writing is out here making people happy and that makes ME so happy! Maybe I haven’t published a book but I can write a mean slow burn smut fic so today wasn’t a total waste.


	6. Wait, is he crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickly sweet reddie fluff and a little bit of angst because I want to snap your heart mwahahahaha. They’re idiots in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all having a good day!

Eddie hears a tapping against his window and wakes up with a start. He feels a sudden urge to grab for a weapon. 

“Hello?” he whispers into the darkness. 

“Spaghetti man!” Richie says, vaulting in through the window with a striking lack of coordination.

“Oh,” Eddie says, breathing a sigh of relief before being gripped by a different kind of fear. A ‘Richie is standing in my bedroom’ kind of fear that will never go away. 

“So, uh, I guess we’ve both been kind of childish,” Richie says, talking right over the running panic attack in Eddie’s head. “I mean, you know I didn’t actually fuck Bill on the hammock, right?”

“Of course,” Eddie said, though it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest. 

“Yeah, well, I know I was weird about the whole you and Stan thing. I think I figured out why it felt so wrong to see you with him, though.”

“Oh?” Eddie says, his voice barely a squeak. 

“Yeah,” Richie says, “it’s like... Bill and Stan are perfect for each other. Seeing you be with him like that was making my head hurt. You know?”

“Oh,” Eddie says, exhaling forcefully. “Yeah, of course.”

“And I totally get why you wanted to help them out. Get them together.”

“Yeah.”

Richie kicks his sneakers off and plops down next to Eddie in bed, worming his way under the covers. Eddie is desperately trying to keep his breathing even as he feels Richie’s body against his own. He thinks for a fleeting second, this is what it would be like. This is what it would feel like to lay next to Richie in bed, totally in love and ridiculously happy. Eddie could lay his head on Richie’s chest and gently untangle his curls between his fingers. Richie would sigh contentedly, kissing Eddie on the forehead and drifting out. Few ideas are more intoxicating to Eddie than the concept of watching Richie’s lightening fast brain slow down and grind to a stop, trusting Eddie enough to simply lay next to him and drift off. 

Eddie gazes at Richie’s face as his eyes flutter shut. He’s hardly the picture of beauty; face smushed against the pillow, hair practically a life of its own, tangled and curly and constantly tucked in an bun. He’s fucking perfect. 

“Richie,” Eddie says. 

“Hmph,” Richie answers, groping for Eddie in the dark and throwing an arm around his waist, pulling him a little bit closer. 

“Thanks,” Eddie says. 

“For what?”

Eddie scoffs. For what? God, for everything in the world that’s a little brighter because Richie Tozier is there to laugh at it. 

“I don’t know,” Eddie says. “You just... make me happy.”

Richie smiles goofily, his eyes still closed under his glasses. Eddie reaches forward and pulls them off his face, setting them on the nightstand. God, he’s so beautiful. He’s too beautiful, and Eddie is going to die. 

Richie pulls him close; their chests are against each other and Eddie can feel Richie’s icy cold feet warning up against his legs. He wished he could bring himself to care.

“You’re my favourite, Eds,” Richie murmurs. Eddie feels his cheeks heat up. Fucking Richie is too much of a flirt for his own good. Eddie feels tears prickling at his eyes. He tries not to let any sound out as they begin to fall onto the pillow. The feeling of Richie’s body is both comforting and agonising. He wants to press their lips together. 

“Oh my god, Eds,” Richie says, his eyes shooting open but not quite registering the tears on Eddie’s face. “What time is it?”

“Dunno,” Eddie says. “Eleven? Twelve?”

“Shit,” Richie says, scrambling out of bed and checking the time. “Eleven forty! Eddie! It’s twenty minutes to your birthday! Wait, are you crying?”


	7. He’s a gangly stoner loser and he’s perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn has exploded.

“Is it me? Is it something I said? Do you need something? Your inhaler? Your mom? Should I wake her up? Should I call Bev? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Is it your birthday? Is it me, Eddie?! Did I so something!?”

“Richie, it’s fine,” Eddz ie says, inhaling through shaky tears. 

“Eddie,” Richie says again, not sure what else he can say. Why on Earth is he crying? Richie sits back down on the bed, practically smothering Eddie in a bear hug. He kisses the top of Eddie’s head and as worried as he is, it feels so good to be close to him like this. “Eds, you can’t cry on your birthday.”

“It’s not my birthday,” Eddie says, sniffling. 

“Yeah, not for fourteen more minutes.”

Eddie sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, Rich. I guess I’m being... kind of annoying.”

“Eddie,” Richie says, wrapping his long arms around Eddie’s body and hugging him in ferociously. “You’re never annoying. Ever.”

“Yes I am,” Eddie says, his ear pressed against Richie’s bony chest. He can hear his heart beating. 

“No,” Richie says. “You’ve never ever annoyed me, Eds. Never.”

“Richie,” Eddie says, leaning back and wiping the tears off his face. “What’s up with you, you’re being like... nice to me.”

“I don’t know,” Richie says. “I guess I’m just... so happy that we’re back to normal.”

Eddie doesn’t want to go back to normal. He wants to ruin everything and kiss all night and get totally covered in hickies that everyone knows that Richie gave him. God, he wants his best friend so badly. 

“Yeah me too,” Eddie says. Kiss me. Please kiss me. Please just kiss me until I can’t breathe. 

“Let’s go to sleep, Eds, when midnight hits,” Richie says. 

No, I don’t want to go to sleep, I want to get in bed and whisper dirty things in your ears. 

“Okay,” Eddie breathes, laying down again. 

“Five minutes,” Richie croons, pulling Eddie close to him. “And you’ll be a man, Eddie, my love.”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, nestling closer to Richie. This feels like a strange way to ring in his birthday; so close to Richie that he can feel his pulse beating softly, but God he loves how it feels. 

“Eds,” Richie breathes against his hair a few minutes later, “it’s your birthday.”

Eddie smiles lazily. “Happy birthday to me.”

Eddie feels Richie’s fingers tangle in his hair. “What do you want, Eds?”

“Hm?” Eddie asks. You. You. You. I want you I want you I want you. 

“For your birthday. What do you want?”

Eddie scoffs, why does everyone keep asking him this?

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, no, it’s this,” Eddie says. “Just... all I want is you. You losers. My friends. My best friend.”

“Stan?” Richie asks, his fingers still soft against Eddie’s scalp. 

“No, you idiot, it’s you.”

“Oh,” Richie says. “Oh yeah. You’re my best friend too. You’re like... pretty much my favorite person. Ever.”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, tilting his head up so him and Richie’s eyes are locked. “You’re my favorite person. Without a doubt.”

“Oh, Mr. Butler, I do declare you are makin’ me blush!” he says in an awful Vivian Lee voice. 

“Oh, hush up, Richie,” Eddie says, breaking their eye contact apart. 

“I’m sorry, Eds, did you just tell me to ‘hush up?’ Are you a grandmother?”

“I fucked your grandmother,” Eddie mumbles, looking up to see Richie break into laughter. 

“God, you’re perfect for me, Eddie,” Richie says. “I mean... you know, not, not like that. Just... you’re my best friend. You’re a perfect friend.”

“Yeah,” Eddie says softly. “We’re like... soulmates.”

Richie laughs. “Yeah, I wish.”

“You wish what?” 

“I don’t know,” Richie says. “I just wish there was some way for us to be together, Mr. Butler! I must say I do worry about you out on those bloody battlefields! It is too much for my delicate virgin constitution!”

“Have you ever actually read ‘Gone With The Wind?” Eddie asks with an eye roll. 

“Yeah,” Richie says, seriously. “I love that book.”

He reads. He reads long books. He’s a fucking genius wrapped up in the body of a gangly stoner loser and he’s perfect. And Eddie can’t help himself, he’s leaning up to kiss his best friend. His whole face is tingling as their lips meet. Richie makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, his eyes blown wide behind his thick glasses. 

“Eddie,” Richie says, shocked, when Eddie pulls back. “I...”

“Soulmates,” Eddie says with a chuckle. “I don’t know. Maybe it makes sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABIES. I’M SO PROUD OF THEM. Also this is weird but I wrote and recorded two songs based on Taylor Swift songs and they’re from Eddie and Richie’s point of view as they reminisce about their childhoods and being in love - but I’m terrified to post them cause yk singing and stuff but I’m also really proud so if someone wants me to send them recording I totally will.


	8. Shut the fuck up, Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie get their shit together and then get ~friendly~. It’s smut. It’s so smutty. Enjoy yourselves. Bask in the smutty smutty blowjob scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tumblr post that said ‘let Eddie Kasprack be a little feral’ and I ran with it. This is smutty. Very. Smutty.

“I... um... sorry, Chee, I don’t know why I did that.”

“Eds,” Richie says, shaking his head slightly before lunging back for another kiss. Eddie’s faces rushes with blood at the feeling of Richie’s chapped lips lightly caressing his own. Eddie, having always wanted to, brings his hands up to Richie’s stupid, greasy, perfect ebony hair and tugs on the curls, pulling Richie as close as he possibly can. 

“Fuuuuck me,” Richie moans against Eddie’s lips, which prompts a hysterical burst of giggles from Eddie. 

“Richie,” Eddie says, leaning back on his heals, and, God, just saying Richie’s name after kissing him like that is a fucking gift. Seeing the way his cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and swollen... he looks so perfect. He looks so beautiful. Eddie can’t hold it in. 

“Richie, God Richie, you’re fucking perfect.”

“Eddie,” Richie breathes, before attacking Eddie’s lips again; open mouthed and messy and dirty. Eddie can feel it; deep in his stomach, hot and all consuming. He wants Richie to... everything. He wants all of Richie. He wants to touch every inch of Richie and feel his tongue everywhere and taste his sweat and hear how he sounds when he’s right on the edge. 

“Richie,” Eddie says, “fucking... take your shirt off. Or, come here, take your fucking clothes off. God, just touch me.”

Richie exhales shakily, looking down at his Eds. “Eddie, I- what do you mean?”

“It’s my fucking birthday,” Eddie says. “This is what I want. I want you.”

“Jeez, Eds, I-“

Eddie balled his fist up in the front of Richie’s stupid Blondie concert tee. “Fucking touch me, Tozier, I know you want to.”

“Yeah, okay,” Richie says, his voice cracking slightly. Eddie’s eyes are wide like a feral animal hunting its dinner. Richie does not mind. In fact he feels like his dick might explode if Eddie touches any part of him. “Who knew you were horny underneath all those fanny packs, Eds.”

“Shut the fuck up, Richie,” Eddie growls, grabbing a fistful of Richie’s hair and pulling him into another bruising kiss before Richie breaks to suck on Eddie’s pulse point, prompting a moan from the younger boy which goes straight to Richie’s dick. 

Richie tugs at the hem of Eddie’s shirt, pulling it over his head and pushing Eddie back against the mattress. Eddie’s head hit the pillow, his arms coming behind his head to show the entirety of his chest off to Richie. 

“God, Bev did a number on you, didn’t she?” Richie breathed. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking angry it makes me to see you all marked up like that from fucking Bill? Jesus, Richie I saw you sitting with him and I just wanted to kill him.”

“Don’t worry about it, Eds,” Richie says with a smirk. “I’m all yours.”

“You’d better be,” Eddie said. 

Richie’s long fingers nimbly undid Eddie’s jeans, pulling them down to expose red boxers. 

“You really want this?” Richie asked, looking up at Eddie. 

“So fucking bad, Rich.”

Richie bites his lip, kissing along Eddie’s hipbone as the drags the boxers down. Eddie, shameless, beautiful, perfect Eddie, slides his legs over Richie’s shoulders, exposing all of himself. Richie inhales sharply. 

Eddie can hardly breathe. Richie’s eyes are like fire on him. But with every shooting dart of embarrassment there’s another, stronger bolt of want. His thoughts are interrupted by Richie’s tongue, licking and kissing up Eddie’s inner thighs. Eddie looks through his legs, watching Richie suck on his thighs. He’s always thought that Richie had perfect blowjob lips. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Or, no, that’s not true. So far from true. Because now Richie’s tongue is circling the head of Eddie’s cock and it’s all he can do not to cum right then and there. 

“Richie,” Eddie breathes, the dominant side of him long gone as Richie licks up the length of him, not touching him nearly enough. “Richie, fucking, God, fucking do it!”

Richie chuckles lowly, and then -Jesus, Eddie can hardly comprehend it- wraps his lips around Eddie’s cock and pushes down, taking almost all of him in.

“Yes,” Richie whines. Richie hums in approval around Eddie, pulling up torturously slowly. 

Eddie’s stomach tightens, his legs locked around Richie’s neck. 

“Richie, I... you’re killing me.”

Richie sucks sharply causing Eddie to whine loudly, grabbing at the sheets for some source of relief. As Richie bobs his head up and down, faster now, Eddie grabs for his hair again, yanking and causing Richie to moan, a sound muffled by Eddie’s dick in his mouth. 

“God,” Eddie pants. “Yes, yes, yes, God, Richie, YES.”

He can feel the back of Richie’s throat against the head of his cock and it’s all too much and he can’t breathe or speak but he knows he’s moaning Richie’s name. It feels so much better than he ever imagined it would. Richie is swallowing around him. And he’s dying. He’s ascending. 

“Richie,” he says, when it’s finished. It’s the only word he can remember. The only word he ever wants to say again. 

“Eddie,” Richie says, in agreement. 

“Do you want me to... can I? Let me do you.”

“Um, no,” Richie murmurs. 

“Why not?”

“Cause I... kind of already did.”

“Oh my God,” Eddie says, smiling at Richie. “I’m just that sexy. I’ve got Richie Tozier cumming in his pants.”

Richie chuckles, stroking the side of Eddie’s face. “Yeah, I guess you are.”


	9. Bev fucking did it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is literally just smut. There is no plot in this it's just fluffy, fluffy smut. So, have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this chapter! Let me know if you do and what you want to see next! I have so many Reddie ideas to write, but I just finished the first draft of a novella I was working on yesterday so I have more time to focus on this stuff, which I love doing! Love you all!

'I'm not exaggerating when I say that last night, Eddie? Best night of my fucking life.'

'Shut up,' Eddie says, grinning madly in the warm light of the morning. 'But, yeah, me too.'

Richie sighs, laying on his side in Eddie's bed and staring at the pink of Eddie's cheeks and the soft purple of his neck in some spot; Richie's doing. 

'You're so beautiful, Eds,' Richie said, staring, and for the first time in his life, not needing an excuse for it. Eddie turns his head, meeting Richie's eyes.

'You're not so bad yourself, Tozier,' Eddie says, biting down on his bottom lip in the cutest little smile Richie has ever seen in his entire life. Eddie brings a hand up between them to run his fingertip over Richie's bottom lip. Richie just watches him do it, totally speechless (for once). 

'Uh, I hope that, you know, last night, what we did, was... okay,' Richie says, talking with Eddie's fingertip dragging his bottom lip down a bit.

'Oh, you mean when I came in your mouth?' Eddie says, and Richie flushes beat red.

'Mmhm,' Richie squeaks, as Eddie's finger slides past his lips and onto his tongue, resting there for a second before Richie gets the idea and swirls his tongue around Eddie's fingertip, hollowing his cheeks out around it as Eddie slides his finger out, leaving Richie wide-eyed and half hard already.

Eddie smiles at the look on Richie's face, leaning forward in the bed to kiss him, his tongue swiping over Richie's lips before they lock together, sweet at first; Richie's lips slick with spit and Eddie's skin warm against him, and turning dirty quickly, their tongues meeting sloppily. Richie is surprised at how fucking good at kissing Eddie is, but he's not complaining. He would've thought that the whole thing would freak Eddie out, spit swapping and such, but God, Eddie was into it. Their tongue's slid together as they both fought to keep their lips locked together. Before Richie could even process what was happening, Eddie was sitting up and Richie worried for a terrifying second that it might be over; that he might've done something wrong and freaked Eddie out, but, no, Eddie swung a leg over Richie's waist and pushed his ass quite deliberately into Richie's semi, making him whine humiliatingly. 

'Good?' Eddie asked, insecurity flashing in his eyes for a second before Richie nodded frantically and pulled Eddie back down to his lips. 

'I didn't- have you pegged- for such a top- Eddie,' Richie panted between wet kisses and gasps at the contact of Eddie ass against his crotch.

'Don't worry,' Eddie said, smiling evilly down at Richie, 'I still want you to fuck me. I just like seeing you all red and, whiney, and, fuck, desperate. You look so hot laying underneath me like that, Richie. Like I'm riding you.'

'Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,' Richie moaned up at Eddie, breathing hard as Eddie ground down into him. 'This is- Jesus, I know I said yesterday was the best day of my life, but, uh, yeah, I changed my mind.'

'Well, it is my birthday,' Eddie said. 'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.'

'Holy shit, Eds! How did I forget?'

'Too busy humping my ass.'

Richie hummed a shaky moan. 'Do you want to... I mean, can I-?'

'Let me,' Eddie said, sinking down Richie's body until he was settled neatly between his legs, looking up at Richie with wide, innocent eyes. 'Tell me what feels good, okay, Rich?'

'I will,' Richie said, biting his lip. God, he had pictured pretty much this exact scenario so many fucking times, but never in all his fantasies had Eddie been this eager, this horny, this goddamn sexy. 'Ah, fuck me,' Richie whined as Eddie stretched his pink lips around the head of his cock and flicked over the slit with his tongue. 

'Thought you were going to fuck me?' Eddie says, sounding so fucking innocent, raising an eyebrow up at Richie, his mouth still close enough to Richie's dick that he can feel his hot breath on the tip.

Richie only whines, bucking his hips up to Eddie's mouth. 

'God, you're so desperate,' Eddie says through a smirk, sticking his tongue out and gently running it along Richie's length, pulling a high pitched moan from his lips. 'This isn't going to take long, is it?'

Richie has every intention of snapping something clever back but what comes out is just a half groan, half agreement. Eddie chuckles at him, finally starting in earnest, sinking his mouth down slowly and sucking as he pulls off. Richie is a mess of whines already as Eddie speeds up like he's done this a thousand times. All that Richie can think about is how much of a fucking dream this is. A wet dream, to be honest. He remembers the first time he had one of those, dreaming of Eddie jerking him off in this very bed. He'd woken up with sticky pants and a whole new world on anxiety. 

'Fuck, Eddie,' he murmurs. 'I'm, fuck, so close, Eds.'

Eddie pulls his mouth off with a filthy sounding pop, crawling back up to kiss Richie. 

'Can we- together?' Eddie breaths against Richie's lips.

Richie smirks, bringing his hands to Eddie's hips and swiftly flipping him onto his back, sprawled out under Richie, breathing heavily. Richie thinks he looks fucking beautiful. 

'Fuck, Richie,' Eddie breaths, every ounce of dominance having left him when Richie flipped him over like he weighed nothing. 

Richie tugs Eddie's boxers down and brings his hand up to Eddie's face.

'Spit,' he says, rubbing his free hand over Eddie's hipbone. Eddie whines and spits wetly into Richie's hand.

Richie leans close into Eddie's face, sticking his tongue, slick with his own spit, into Eddie's open mouth, as his hand slides up the length of Eddie's cock. Eddie moans, jerking his leg up around Richie waist to pull him in closer. 

'Tell me when you're close, okay?' Richie says in the brief moment they both take to breathe in between kisses. 

'Mmhm,' Eddie nods, pulling Richie's face back to his. It takes only a few more minutes before Eddie is gripping tightly to Richie's hair, his moans quicker and higher in pitch. 'Richie, Richie, I'm, fuck, so fucking close, Richie please.'

Richie doesn't need to be asked twice, and breaks contact with Eddie for just a second, and watches as Eddie squirms underneath him when their cocks make contact, sliding against each other. Richie thinks Eddie looks fucking incredible with his head thrown back against the pillows and his mouth open in an 'o.' 

'I'm, I'm about to come,' Richie says, feeling near death as Eddie nods. 

'Together,' Eddie says with a little smile, kissing Richie again and yanking on his hair as their lips meet feverishly.

Richie is crying out a moment later, moaning into Eddie's mouth as his cum falls onto Eddie's stomach, and he hears Eddie whine, gasping as he reaches his climax, moaning Richie's name as they both finish together.

Richie collapses onto Eddie's mattress, their legs tangled together. Eddie smiles, nipping on Richie's earlobe and kissing the line of his jaw. 

'You're fucking perfect, Richie,' Eddie breathes, and as they lean together into a sappy kiss, neither of them hear the bedroom door swinging open.

'Richie!' Bill cries, standing in the doorway with a party hat on and an obnoxious bunch of balloons clutched in his fist. 'Oh my God, you're cheating on me!?'

Eddie's shriek nearly blows Richie's hearing out as they both clamor to pull the blankets over themselves. 

'What the fuck!' Richie screams, looking between the five shocked faces in front of them.

'Eddie's mom let us in!' Stan squeaks out. 'We wanted to say happy birthday!'

'Oh my God! I fucking did it!' Bev says, pushing to the front of their friends. 'Happy fucking birthday, Eddie! I told you I'd get you that dick before you turned eighteen!'

Eddie groaned, hiding his face in Richie's shoulder.


End file.
